Lies and Betrayal
by gozita2003
Summary: Aino Minako is fortunate to have a loving girlfriend. She is less fortunate for her girlfriend's father. Her world is about to be flipped around in ways she couldn't predict and she has to prove her innocence. NOTE: drugs are involved. Pls don't do that?
1. Lies and Betrayal

Aino Minako considered her life very fortunate. Not only had she survived death, she had a great group of friends and to top all that off, one of them was her girlfriend. Her very sexy, attractive, good looking, great personality, teddy bear at heart, girlfriend. Okay so maybe some people might disagree with the whole great personality, but Minako knew her better than anyone else. She had seen Rei on romantic dates together and had gotten gifts from her in private. Hell, Rei had let her move into the Shrine after deciding her life at home wasn't a life. Hino Rei was a gift from the gods.

As life tends to go however, life is never all good running. No one had complaints about them together. They tended to keep PDAs a no-go situation because of Rei's school life and trying to avoid her being kicked out given that they weren't too keen on girl on girl relationships. Hell they weren't keen on ANY relationship if Minako was being real. However, she was unaware of one stickler that would come around to get at her. To get what they wanted one way or another.

"A…dinner?" Minako blinked a few times at the man in front of her. Hino Takeshi, politician and father of Hino Rei, her girlfriend, was asking her to a dinner.

"Yes. To get to know you better. While I'm not in Rei's life much at all, I do keep tabs on her and who she is with. Since you're dating her, I figured this is a good opportunity to get to know you. Privately."

"I don't know…I don't think Rei would agree." Minako frowned at the idea. There had been many dinner invites for Rei that had always turned out to be nothing more than political cover ups to make it seem like he spent time with his daughter and they had a good relationship.

"A lunch then. Far shorter. Thirty minutes maximum. I have an open spot tomorrow and you can come while Rei is at archery practice."

"I…"

"Look…" He pulled a piece of paper out and wrote on it, passing it to her. "Should you decide to come, this is the place. Tell them you're with the Hino party. 1:30 PM. I look forward to seeing you, but I must go. I have an appointment to go to." Then he pulled out a second paper, folded up. "Here sign at the bottom so I can confirm you for going in case they question it." Without question, she signed her name at the bottom, and he left.

That left no room for any argument as he got in his car and left Minako with a single piece of paper in her hands. What harm could a thirty minute lunch do? Rei didn't have to know about it and it's not like him showing his political side with her did him any favors for him or his career. In fact, being with a random teen would prove to be rather strange and questionable.

"Well that solves lunch tomorrow…"

* * *

So found Minako in front of a smaller restaurant that was still high class. She had informed the host that she was there for a lunch with the Hino party and lead to a room in the back where the door was shut and Takeshi sat on one side of the table with his security guards flanking him. No cameras in sight. No reporters to note. The only suspicious thing was being in a single room, but being a politician could be crowding, she supposed. With that, she took her seat.

"I appreciate you joining me, Aino-san. Please. Have some water." He motioned to the glass in front of her. "I ordered some salads to start with until you're ready to order your lunch."

This seemed a little too…perfect. Hesitating, Minako drank from her glass nervously. Then took a second and third drink in the silence. "So uhm..what did you want to talk about?"

"Why that's rather simple." Suddenly the charade dropped and Takeshi was holding the same face Rei constantly had. He looked stoic and serious. "I want you to, put quite simply, quit dating my daughter."

"Excuse me?" That garnered every square inch of Minako's attention. "Who are you to decide what she or I do? You're not even part of her life."

"Her father, for one."

"You ditched her at a shrine! You could care less about her!"

"You're right, I really don't care. What I care about is you tarnishing my image. You think hiding public displays is keeping you two hidden?" He pulled out a folder and slapped it onto the table, opening it. Inside where many photos of her and Rei. Some were them leaned against each other, or Rei asleep in Minako's lap or vice versa. But one stood out of them kissing at the shrine.

"I..Are you stalking us? I'll call the police."

"Hardly. These are all media photos. I didn't even have to send someone scouring for evidence because you two are so stupid to do things in what you think are a private space. I'll also be clear that while your own parents hate you, they also disprove of this relationship."

Minako was floored by what was going on. The media had been watching them? Taking images? How long? What else existed out there?

"So today, you are going to willingly end this with her."

"Fuck you. I'm not ending anything." Minako glared at him and stood up, slamming her hand on the table, knocking the water over. Suddenly the room was moving.

"Well if you won't do it willingly, there's more than one way to handle the situation." Takeshi gathered the folder back up as Minako wobbled on her legs.

"What the…hell did you do?"

"All I did was provide you with water. It's what you do after that you should be worried about, Aino-san. It was nice talking to you, but I do have an actual lunch to attend to. My men will see to you. I would say don't worry, but well…"

"You asshole!" Minako tried to reach for him, but suddenly sank to the ground, watching him walk to the door, her ears filling with the sound of rushing water and her vision blacking out as the door closed.

* * *

I swear I love these characters 100%. But I got this idea totally from Trust and Playing with Fire (A GREAT fic by the way.)


	2. What the Hell Happened?

Gonna drop a warning now about suicide and death things!

* * *

 _Beep….Beep….Beep_

What in the ever-loving hell was that noise and why was it interrupting the most peaceful sleep Minako has ever had in her life? Wait a second, sleep? When had she fallen asleep? What day was it, what was going on? Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and she felt like her entire body was encased in lead. She tried to lift her right arm to face, that was a no go. Then she tried her left. Still nothing. The moment she tried to move her right leg, she was met face to face with the most intense pain she had felt her in life. It caused her to gasp out and pain and her eyes to finally open before having to quickly shut at the bright lights. Her eyes watered up and she whimpered and felt nauseous.

Then people were suddenly in her room and she couldn't really hear anything for a while before the pain settled down and she dared to open her eyes again. This time she had a doctor in her face and what the fuck was going on? She tried to lift her arm again to rub at her eyes, but this time felt the constriction of something holding them down, but couldn't see past the stupid doctor.

"We were sure you weren't going to wake up." Great, an idiot. Where was Ami's Mom when you needed her? "What hurts?"

Grinding her teeth for a moment and swallowing through a rather dry throat, she was only able to croak one word out. "Everything." In reality, she wanted to know what was going on in her life that she was in a hospital all of a sudden. Were they out fighting youma and she got seriously hurt? It must have been ugly to wind up in the hospital.

The doctor finally stepped out of her face, saying something about medicine that Minako could not give two fucks about. It was her hands strapped down that confused her. Then she glanced at the room and saw no…visitors? Where in the hell were the girls? Maybe they had been kicked out when Minako woke up. That had to be it.

Bless, a nurse was holding a cup in front of her with water and she drank from it gratefully.

"Aino-san, now that you're awake, can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up here that's all I know." She tugged a little on her restraints. "Uhm..can these come off?"

"I'm afraid not yet. Not until we do a full mental assessment."

"A full what now?"

"Well yes. It's required for patients who attempted suicide."

To say Minako was confused would be putting it politely. Suicide? Her life was the happiest it had ever been and they thought she tried to commit suicide? Finally, she eyed the rest of her body. Left leg in a cast, check. Bandages up her right arm, check. What did her beautiful face look like?

"Okay..now I'm really lost. Pretty sure that's not something I've ever wanted to do or ever attempted to do?"

The doctor looked at his nurse with concern for a moment. Which in turn, concerned Minako. They two talked in whispers before the nurse left and he looked at her again, putting medicine in her IV line. "This will help with the pain. The nurse will be back in a few moments with a friend of yours. Perhaps that'll jog your memory."

Bless so her friends hadn't left her and they had been kicked out. By all accounts, he would be sending Rei in and Minako would be ready to cry at that sight. Maybe they could do some dramatic escape. Except…it was Usagi who entered the room. The doctor left the two of them and Minako stared at Usagi, who seemed ready to cry.

"Uh..Usagi. What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"Why didn't you say something Mina!?" Usagi hiccupped as the tears started. Fuck couldn't they have picked someone a little less emotional?

"Okay. I have no clue what's going on, Usagi. I don't know what happened, why I'm in the hospital, or why the hell they think I tried to kill myself. Where's Rei? She's a lot more straight forward."

The room went silent at that and Usagi had to look away. That wasn't a good sign. It suddenly make Minako incredibly uncomfortable and like she couldn't breathe. The silence was worse than Usagi's crying had been moments before.

"Usagi."

"You uhm..I.." Usagi slowly sat down on the edge of Minako's bed, unable to look her in the face. "You jumped from the top of the center shopping plaza building."

"I did what." When had seen even been at the shopping center? "You're sure none of this from a youma battle? Because to be real here, I don't really remember anything past the other night when I stayed at Rei's."

"That was a week and a half ago, Minako." Usagi hesitated before digging into a pocket and pulling a piece of paper out, mulling over it. "Ami managed to get a copy of this, from your records. They found it on you after the emergency crew showed up after you jumped."

Minako's eyes met with a typed out letter about her own death. With her own signature at the bottom and what in the fuck?

 _「_ _I'm done with everything up to this point in my life. It's been nothing but absolutely miserable. Moving from country to country, enduring test after test for middle school and high school. Not to mention my parents, who hate me. I didn't realize how much they hated me until Rei got me moved out and I started to miss them, but was unable to ever go back to having parents. It made me truly alone. On top of that, I was made to work against my will at the Hikawa Shrine and I hated it. I came to hate Rei because of how much more miserable I became. Because of that bitch, I'm really alone. I'm better off dead._ _」_

Was this a suicide letter? Who even says these kinds of things, and when she did ever miss her fucking parents after they disregarded her for years. But all of that wasn't what got her attention, it was the part about Rei. God if Rei saw it then..

"Rei hasn't seen this, has she?"

"…Everyone did. Uhm. I'm the only one who came back after it though. They all…" Usagi pulled the letter back and stared at it, gripping it hard enough to crinkle the paper.

"They all what?"

"They all think you hate them too."

Minako was floored and god she was sure she was going to puke everywhere from how the world was tilting sideways. "I didn't write that…!"

"Ami compared your signature, it's a dead on match." Usagi folded the letter up and put it back in her pocket. "But, for what it's worth, Minako, I believe you didn't write it either."

Someone on her side, but how could it be her signature? She started to make out an image that was fuzzy and just when it started to clear up and sharp pain went right through her head and she shut her eyes, whimpering, pulling on the restraints to try and stop the pain. It was only moments later the doctor ran back into the room and put another liquid in her IV line. She could only barely make out his words as the darkness started to return.

"She's still too risky to keep awake…"

And then once more, Minako was met with total blackness and silence.

* * *

Yeah I've become THAT person.


	3. Fuck You

Rei had been angry plenty of times within her life time. She had dealt with her mother's awful and painful death. Then with her father ditching her at a shrine. Then dying for a princess in a job she never signed up for. But nothing would beat the rage she had been through the past week. Everyone was avoiding her and she wasn't even helping out at the shrine and any time a youma appeared, she was blasting them to pieces if they weren't human sourced.

She shoved another article of clothing angrily into a box that she had come across. God how much fucking shit did the girl have laying around? Was it so hard to clean up after your self? Then again, might as well leave the mess for someone else when you're trying to kill yourself.

"Rei-chan…"

Rei turned around to see Usagi at her door and scoffed. "You actually went to see her."

"Well..someone had to. She had no idea."

"Fucking likely." Rei turned back to the box, slamming it shut and taping it up. "A great cover up story for when your attempted suicide goes wrong. But what do I know, I'm just a bitch." Okay so maybe, just maybe, she was being too harsh on Usagi for what Minako had said and done to her. Rei was devastated both by what had happened and what the letter had said. She had seen Minako's signature enough times to know it was real.

"I don't think it was her."

"And just what in your tiny little brain makes you think that?" Hefting the box up, she went right outside her door and chucked it to the ground with the rest of them. Anger was the only emotion she was willing to feel because anything else would shatter her.

"Because it's not like Minako-chan. You don't think a typed up letter is weird versus it being written? Why not just type her name in that case? And she did the loops and stuff, you know?"

"That doesn't mean anything, Usagi."

Usagi looked about Rei's room and frowned. Minako and her had been living together for two months and now there was no sign the other girl even existed. Any photo with her was taken down and hidden. Rei knew you never destroyed a photo because you could never get it back. That didn't stop her from boxing up Minako's belongings and tossing them outside. Usagi would have to come back to collect them later before the weather got to them.

"Why don't you visit her?"

Rei laughed really hard at that one. "Visit her? She's fucking demented."

Suddenly Usagi was in her face and Rei stopped laughing immediately. She had never seen Usagi so serious. "She's terrified, Rei." Oh, no honorific. That wasn't a good sign either. "She has no idea of what's going on, doesn't remember the last week and a half, doesn't recall ever writing a suicide note. I think the moment she started to remember something they drugged her right back up and knocked her out. Gods, she asked for YOU."

"For me?"

"Yes. When I walked in she asked where you were. I'd never seen her so lost before." Settling down for sitting on Rei's bed, Usagi continued. "You said she just never came home and all too. I think that's strange as well." A pause and a shuffling of her feet. "…Her parents showed up."

Rei whipped around on that one and had to stare at Usagi. Mina's parents? They didn't give two shits about her, but…then again, Rei didn't either right now. Or did she? "What uhm…What did they want?"

"To take her home."

Suddenly everything tilted left in Hino Rei's world.

"They plan to move away. Take her away from here. From us." Usagi's voice was shaking down and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Rei, I can't even feel her star crystal right next to her. Something's wrong, I swear it."

It went from a left tilt to a full on flip. Minako's parents were taking her and moving her away after the supposed suicide attempt. And Usagi couldn't…wait what?

"What do you mean you couldn't feel it?"

"I think she was too drugged up. She should have healed by now, but she's got the same injuries as the first day. And they knocked her out when I left again because she was struggling, but I think she was struggling because she was remembering something."

"When does she leave?"

That's where Usagi went silent and looked away, tears starting to fall.

"Usagi. When."

"Three days. Enough time for them to make sure she's okay, get her medicine. I was eavesdropping and stuff and heard it all. They didn't say where, but they want to put her in witness protection. Change her name, cut her hair, all that."

Cut the long, gorgeous locks of the beauty that is Aino Minako? Oh hell no.

"So what you're telling me…" Rei moved outside and started to move thrown boxes back inside her room, though not unpacking them. "We have three fucking days, max, to figure out what's going on before we lose her."

"Yes. Except one problem. No visitors allowed 'cause her parents said so. Just them."

"Well then we need to make a phone to call one Mizuno Ami. She can sneak in easily." Rei decided that she would give Minako a chance. The thought of never knowing the truth was more painful than the reality she had accepted. If Mina was lying, she could ditch her still. If she wasn't, this might be their only hope.


	4. The Dumbest Plan Ever

The third batch. This had been the third batch of cookies Makoto had cooked today and she let out a frustrated sigh as she dropped the pan unceremoniously. She had burned this set just like the first one. Giving up, she turned the oven off and sank on the floor against a cabinet, leaning on her hand. The last week had been awful for more than one reason. The first of course being that Minako had apparently tried to jump to her death.

The second was Ami. Ever since the news about Minako broke out, she had been holed up in the hospital, working her life away and Makoto hadn't seen her in five days. It was proving impossible to sleep at night at this point and she was rather lonely. The house was far too quiet without the sounds of Ami slowly turning the pages of a book. Makoto missed her and let out a gentle sigh, closing her eyes and inadvertently dozing off.

This was the sight that greeted Ami when she finally got back to their apartment. Burnt cookies on a stove and Makoto asleep on the floor against a cabinet. She glanced a few times between the two before frowning and feeling guilty. She really hadn't even talked to the love of her life ever since she had taken to trying to dig up information on what all was going on and just what the team was going to do.

"Mako, love…" Ami knelt down and gently shook her shoulder until she woke up, clearly disoriented.

"..Ami?"

"Hi." Ami gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"'S fine." Makoto rubbed her eyes and groaned a little, ashamed to have dozed off on the kitchen floor.

"Burnt cookies?"

"Third batch today. Second one I forgot to even add sugar."

Ami frowned at that and helped Makoto up. "I should have come back home every night."

"Yeah but you would have been behind. From what Usagi said, we don't really have time to waste. You come up with anything?"

"A lot." Ami let out a heavy sigh, moving to the couch, Makoto following. Ami gestured her to lay down with her head in her lap, running her fingers soothingly through Makoto's hair. "He bribed her parents, I think."

"What!?"

"Fairly sure. Minako's parents never cared about her up until now. Also if it's witness protection, they can just dump her anyways and take the cash and run. I don't have solid proof on that front. It's frustrating not to find anything." Ami pressed her lips into a hard line.

"Well, I guess it's really not all that surprising. Any plans?"

"I uhm…" This time Ami looked away from her.

"Ami?"

"It's incredibly dangerous and probably the stupidest thing I could come up with, but without Minako here for extra suggestions, it's all I have."

"Well?"

"See, you're really tall and can be really androgynous in a darker area. I would be able to knock the power out for about two minutes before the back up generators kick in for you to get the medicine we need. We can't just rip Minako off whatever she's on, plus painkillers. I can't just write a random prescription or have my Mom do it."

"Did…did you just tell me that I'm robbing from a hospital? On top of that, take the power out?"

"Just the lights! I can't knock the rest out or it'll be too risky for people on life support."

"Uh..how does any of that get Minako out?"

"That's what Usagi is for."

Makoto stared up at her completely dumbfounded. Usagi was a total clutz and she didn't have the body strength to carry anyone, much less a dead state Minako. "Come again?"

"Not what you think. Usagi has a transformation pen, remember? She can look like a doctor and we can get her moved to an empty room where you come and pick her up. We'll have to do it in two days max. Probably better tonight and then day after tomorrow. Otherwise it's too much coincidence."

"I..You want me to steal medicine and Usagi to help me kidnap a patient out of a hospital?"

"I can take the cameras out too. It's what I was looking into for so long. I had to find what the best spaces to work in were and I can get the medicine moved discreetly to a place easy for you to get it." Ami talked about this like they weren't about to commit robbery and kidnapping in the same damn week.

"And if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"…And if we get caught, Ami?" Makoto was terrified of what was going to happen to them.

"Have some faith, okay? I did a lot into this."

"Okay..but since it's tonight and it's like ten AM, can we please cuddle and sleep?" Makoto pouted up at her and Ami laughed, nodding in agreement. They both got up and moved into the bedroom, cuddling up together under the blankets and Makoto let out the most content sigh of her life time. Senshi of Ice, sure. But these cuddles were the true gift she got out of Ami.

"I love you." Ami leaned up and pressed a kiss gently to Makoto's lips, who returned it.

"I love you too."

* * *

The dumbest idea to ever come out Mizuno Ami's mouth to date.


End file.
